parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Thomas Pixar Parodies.
Here are some Thomas Pixar parodies made by TrainBoy43. Casts My Thomas/Toy Story Parody Cast *Puffa (from TUGS)-The Train *James-Mr. Potato Head *Thomas-Woody *Daisy-Mrs. Potato Head *Emily-Jessie *Duck-Bullseye (unseen) *Some Boys-The orfinns *Thomas-Woody *Daisy-Mrs. Potato Head *Gordon-Hamm *James-Mr. Potato Head *Donald & Douglas-Aliens *Emily-Jessie *Percy-Buzz *Henry-Rex *Hector-A soider *Thomas-Woody *Emily-Jessie *James-Mr. Potato Head *Percy-Buzz *Henry-Rex *Gordon-Hamm My Thomas/A Bug's Life Parody Cast *Thomas as Flik *Emily as Princess Atta *Elizabeth as The Queen *Duck as Thorny *Flora as Dr. Flora *Rosie as Dot *Edward as Mr. Soil *Oliver as Cornelius *Diesel 10 as Hopper *D261 as Thumper *Derek as Molt *Sir Topham Hatt as P.T. Flea *James as Francis *Gordon as Dim *Mavis as Rosie *Toby as Slim *Percy as Heimlich *Henry as Manny *Molly as Gypsy *Bill as Tuck *Ben as Roll *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Derek, Max, Monty, and the Troublesome Trucks as The Grasshoppers *The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Blueberries *The Chinese Dragon as The Bird My Thomas/ Monsters, Inc. Parody Cast *Thomas as Sulley *Percy as Mike *Rosie as Boo *Emily as Celin Mae *Duck as Henry *Arry/Bert as Snowman *Diesel as Randal My Thomas/Finding Nemo Parody Cast *Rheneas as Nemo *Oliver as Marlin *Mavis as Dory *BoCo as Gill *Madge as Peach *Caroline as Deb *Gordon as Bubbles *Toby as Gurgle *Percy as Bloat *Thomas as Nigel *Donald/Douglas as Jacques *D199 as Bruce *D261 as The Dentist *Daisy as Darla *Diesel as Anchor *Duncan as Chum *Lady as Pearl *Sir Handel as Tad *Billy as Sheldon *George as The Anglerfish *Trucks as Seagulls *and more My Thomas/The Incredibles Parody Cast *Thomas as Bob Parr *Emily as Helen Parr (AKA Mrs. Incredible/Elastigirl) *Gordon as Lucusis Best (AKA Frozone) *Rosie as Violet Parr *Percy as Dash Parr *Skarloey as Jack-Jack Parr *Diesel as Buddy Pine (AKA Syndrome) *Annie/Clarabel as Mirage *James as Mr. Huph *Diesel 10 as The Underminer *Daisy as Edna Mode *Caroline as Mrs. Hogensen *Duck as Bernie *Edward as The Principal *Neville as The Man on The Roof of The Apartment Building *Oliver as Violet's Boyfriend *Bulgy as Omnidroid *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Dennis, Max, Monty, Derek, D261, and Troublesome Trucks as Guards (aka Syndrome's Henchmen) *The Jim Henson's Dinosaur Characters as Deceased Heroes *The Shrimpers from TUGS as The Police Officers My Thomas/Cars Parody Cast *James as Lightning McQueen *Thomas as Mater *Molly as Sally *Victor as Miles Axelrod *Diesel 10 as Professor Zundapp *Gordon as Finn McMissle *Emily as Holley Shiftwell *Spencer as Francesco Bernoulli *Daisy as Francesco's Mother *Stepney as Luigi *Percy as Guido *Boco as Sarge *Henry as Fillmore *Toby as Ramone *Mavis as Flo *Arry and Bert as Grem and Acer *Derek as Rod "Torque" Redline My Thomas/Ratatouille Parody Cast *Thomas as Remy *James as Linguini *Emily as Collete *Diesel as Skinner *Edward as Ego *Percy as Emile *The Fat Controller as Gusteau My Thomas/WALL-E Parody Cast *Toby - Wall-E *Mavis - Eve *TFC - Captain *Percy - M-O *Cranky - Autopilot *Diesel – Go-4 *Trevor-Cockroach *Troublesome Trucks and S.C. Ruffey-Reject Robots *Donald and Douglas-Wall-A *A Piece of Coal-Plant My Thomas/Up Parody Cast *Edward as Carl Fredrickson *Molly as Ellie *Thomas as Russell (Thomas and Russell have the same personalities) *Duck as Dug *Emily as Kevin *Diesel 10 as Charles Muntz *Diesel as Alpha *Max as Beta *Monty as Gamma *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, D261, Dennis, Smudger, Bulgy, and the Troublesome Trucks as The Other Dogs *Neville as Construction Foreman Steve *Season 1 Trucks as Construction Workers *Thumper as The Boss of The Construction Workers *Cora as Dee *Derek as Lots-O-Huggin'-Bear *Toby as Tom the Foreman *The Policeman as Officer Edith *Judge Whopper from (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Judge *Bill and Ben as George and AJ *Hector as Omega *Sir Topham Hatt as Campmaster Strauch My Thomas/Brave Parody Cast *Emily as Merida *Gordon as Fergus *Molly as Elinor *Elizabeth as The Witch *Edward as Lord Dingwall *Duck as Gordon *Diesel 10 as Mordu My Thomas/Monsters University Parody Cast *Gordon as Sulley *Thomas as Mike *Rosie as Boo *Emily as Celin Mae *Duck as Henry *Arry/Bert as Snowman *Diesel as Randal My Thomas/Inside Out Parody Cast *Rosie as Riley *Emily as Joy *Molly as Sadness *James as Anger *Mavis as Disgust *Thomas as Fear Category:TrainBoy43